


Yes, Your Highness

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Caught Kink, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Genderplay, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Period-Typical Homophobia, Praise Kink, Princes & Princesses, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Reward, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Switching Scene, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Hot, rough, kinky, horny destiel smut, bdsm, bottom!dean, top!Cas, sub!dean, dom!Cas, prince!auPrince Dean of Winchester dreaded the day he was to be married off to the princess Anna of Novak. The marriage is to be a union of both kingdoms, but Dean doesn't know the girl. As if arranged marriage wasn't bad enough, Dean is gay.He also catches the eye of Amara's brother, Prince Castiel. The two ensue a forbidden relationship. Not to mention taboo.The couple most keep the relationship a secret, so as to not be executed for witchcraft.That proves as a challenge when Anna becomes suspicious of them, and the fact that Castiel gets off on almost being caught...
Relationships: Anna Milton & Dean Winchester, Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Anna Milton/Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Brother of the Bride

Princess Anna Novak begs her brother Prince Gabriel to behave once more.

"Anna, you tell me behave once more, and I swear, I will fuck the queen on the diner table as the chefs bring out the salad".

Princess Anna of the Novak kingdom huffs and looks at her brother for support.

Prince Castiel only shrugs.

After a few moments, Gabriel sighs. "I promise to be on _your_ best behavior, Anna" he looks at her.

Anna turns her head to the carriage window.

🔲🔲🔲🔲

Prince Dean of Winchester dreaded this day, the day he was to be married off to the princess Anna of Novak, his entire life. Yes, the marriage is to be a union of both kingdoms, but Dean is gay.

Sam, his younger brother, is the only one who knows his deadly secret.

Prince Sam helps his brother touch himself up for their guests.

"It's never to late to tell Mother and Father" Sam comments.

Dean turns away from the mirror to him. "There is never a time to tell your homophobic parents who are the king and queen of your country that you are gay".

"Before you marry a person of the wrong sex, I'd say this is the perfect time".

"Right. Let my fiancee see me castrated, having my dick pulled off by one of our kingdom's horses, then hang for my sin".

"Everything's a sin, Dean. Have you actually read the Book? Besides, you will be crowned king soon, you can change the law".

"Yeah, but only after I marry a woman".

Before Sam can attempt to cheer his brother up again, there's a knock on the door.

 _"My sons, our guests are here!"_ Queen Mary of Winchester calls to them.

 _"Coming Mother!"_ Dean calls back. He looks at Sam and fakes a smile. "Ready to meet your future sister in law?"

😊😊😊😊

The royal Novak family of four come up to the Kingdom's gates. King Charles looks up at the large bell and pulls the long, thick rope down hard.

There is a crashing sound, swearing and muttering. The siblings laugh out loud, and Chuck gives them a stern look. They immediately stop and now their heads in shame.

The large and heavy doors open. "Chuck?"

"King Charles, Porter".

The peasant drunkenly hiccups and pulls the large rope open.

Anna is the last in. The porter eyes her breast animalistically and grabs a handful of her ass hard.

Anna, not two seconds later, turns on her heels and grabs the the back of the drunk's neck with both hands. She knees him hard in the dick and, as he is bent over in pain and out of breath, she uses the same knee to break his nose.

"Excellent work, Dearest" their father praises.

Anna bats the air bashfully. "Shall we?" she asks her family, minus one dead mom.

They are greeted by a very tall and handsome man, whom they assume is Dean. "I'm terribly sorry about Alistair" he has a voice like honey. "He is quite a nuisance. If you'd ask my brother, he'd say he practically tortures him. Please, do come in". He turns around and beckons them to follow.

 _"I wouldn't mind coming in you"_ Gabriel mutters.

Anna elbows his ribs. _"That's my fiance"_ she hisses.

Castiel bites his lip hard to not laugh. Gabriel being the first to come out of the closet as bisexual made it quite easy for him to come out as gay. Only to their intermediate family, of course.

"Actually, Princess, I am Samuel" Sam speaks up. "And, Gabriel, I _would_ mind you cumming in me".

The family look at the short blond, who's as red as the kingdom's window drapes.

Castiel frowns. 'He said that quite casually' he thinks. 'Not like he was disgusted by the idea, but just not in favor of it'.

"This" Sam leads them to the common room "is your fiance, Anna".

A young man looks up from a book at the large table in the middle. He sets the red ribbon in it and gets up to them.

"Hello" he says quietly. "I am Prince Dean of Winchester". Extending his hand to Anna, "It is very lovely to meet you".

"And it is lovely to meet my fiance" Anna accepts it.

 _"Anna"_ Chuck warns.

"Please, Sir, it's quite alright. I am also very uneased about the arranged marriage. But I hope we can learn to love each other".

Anna smiles. "As do I".

'I doubt I could love you like I do your brother' Dean hides his thoughts with a smile at them.

He looks at Castiel's gorgeous lips. 'I'm so fucked'.


	2. First Night

"We have arranged quarters for each of you" Mary leads her guests down a hall, presenting the guest rooms with a graceful, extended hand. She turns around to her guests and clasps her hands together under her breast. "The rooms are quite similar in every aspects, but it is your choice which one you could take". She smiles warmly.

Chuck smiles back. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You spoil us!"

Mary bats her hand, still smiling. "Ring the bell next to your beds if you need anything. A servant will come running".

"Good night, Mary" Castiel smiles and kisses her hand.

She smiles at his politeness. "Goodnight, Castiel".

😴😴😴😴

_Castiel_ _pulls out and slaps Dean's nose with his cock. He rests it their. "_ _Turn around. I want to fuck that tight boypussy"._

_Dean whimpers and licks the cum off his lips. He turns around and gets on his hands and knees. Castiel straightens his crown on his head and moves Dean's royal cape to one side. He lines up with Dean's entrance._

_"You going to knight me with your big sword, Your Highness?"_

_Castiel_ _moans. "You're such a whore"._

_"Slide your sword into my sheath, Your Highness"._

_Castiel_ _would've laughed if he wasn't so turned on. "You want my cock?"_

_"Yes, Your Highness"._

_"You want my cock to stretch out that pretty little hole of yours?"_

_"Yes, Sire. Demolish my boypussy"._

_Castiel_ _takes a fist full of Dean's hair and pulls back as he shoves all the way in._

_Dean screams in pleasure/ pain._ _"Harder, Daddy! Hurt me!" he calls out._

_"Oh Baby Boy" Castiel coos in his ears, snaking a hand around his throat. "You have no idea how bad I'm going to hurt you"._

_👉👌👉👌_

Dean wakes up with his heart thumping in his ears. His breath is hitched and his hands are clammy. Wait, no. One hand is soaked in precum, and another is knuckle- deep inside himself.

Dean winces and sucks in a hiss through his teeth as he removes the wet hand from himself. His prostate orgasm leaks onto his silk sheets. _"Fuck"_ he curses.

He sucks the cum off his fingers and pulls the bell on the right bed post. A half- sleeping servant knocks on his bedroom door almost immediately.

"Enter" Dean rasps in his sleep- deprived voice. The door creeks as it's opened, and a woman enters.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"I require new sheets, Abadon". Dean gets up and strips his lower- half nude. "And please wash these" he holds the pajama pants and the underwear in them out to the red- headed woman.

'I need a fucking raise' she thinks as she takes the garments and strips his bed.

💧💧💧💧

Castiel couldn't sleep a wink. He continues to try, but finds no avail.

'You can't be in love with him' he tells himself and turns to his right side. 'Your future brother-in-law. You can't be in love with him. Okay, you love almost everything about him, but you can find something you hate about him'.

Castiel raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. He turns on his back and folds his hands on his stomach, twiddling his thumbs.

'What do you hate about him?' Castiel thinks.

After a long time of thinking and coming up with nothing, Castiel sighs loudly, grabs the sides of his pillow, and covers his ears as he tosses once more.

_U_ _thought they were gonna hook up in this part, didn't u!? Well, ha!_

_I promise they will very very very soon 😜- jantolover_


	3. The Royal Advisor

Sam paces Dean's bedroom floor, one arm over his chest, the other hand grasping his chin.

_"In love with him?"_

Dean sighs. "Yes" he says a bit impatiently. They've been repeating the question and answer for about an hour.

Sam says nothing and paces a few more times. _"In love with him?"_

"Yes, Sammy. I'm in love with him. Staying awake thinking about him, butterflies when I see him, fantasizing about dancing at balls, dreaming at night about making love! The whole shebang!"

Sam silently nods, but continues to pace.

"It's not my fault, Sammy, you know that!"

Sam stops. He turns to his older brother slowly. "No, it's not. And yes, I know that". Sam looks away at the floor.

Dean studies his brother's face. "What are you thinking?"

Sam takes a slow inhale and looks back at his brother. "I'm thinking you need to tell our parents. Remember that discussion we had yesterday getting ready for the Novaks to come over?"

Sam sits down on the bed next to Dean.

"I'v been meaning to proceed that conversation".

"I ended that conversation, Sammy".

"Sam. No, you did not. Mother interrupted us-"

"And then I asked if you were ready to meet you future sister-in-law. _That_ was me ending it".

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you wanted my advice?"

Dean sighs. "You're a bitch".

"You're a jerk. Now do you want my advice, or no?"

Dean nods.

"Tell Mother and Father -"

"Ah, god" Dean looks away and stands up.

_"Tell Mother and Father._ They will understand. And if not, then you can make them understand. You made me understand?"

"Yes, but Mother and Father are different".

Sam watches his brother pace. "Both Mother and Father?"

Dean gives Sam a stern look. _"Don't go there"_ he threatens. He looks away again.

"Come on, Dean. One day, you and Father are going to have to resolve your resentment".

"Which will be resolved when he decides to stop putting me through hell over _every, single, fucking, thing_ ".

"He's preparing you to be king".

"I know, but- _ah_ " Dean pulls his own hair.

"Dean, look at me" Sam says gently.

Dean stops pacing, lets go of his hair, and looks at his younger brother.

Sam ignores his crazy hair. "You actually have to try to resolve this. Bitching does absolutely nothing. You can either listen to my advice which could potentially allow you to marry Castiel, or marry a woman. Your choice".

Dean looks at his brother for a moment then starts pacing again.

🌈🌈🌈🌈

"You can't do anything about it" Chuck sighs.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Castiel retorts.

Chuck turns around quickly with a warning look. " _Do not_ sass me, Boy".

Castiel looks down at his fidgeting hands.

Chuck sighs and rubs his forehead. "I know it's not your fault you're gay. I'm sorry if I offended you or made you feel-"

"You didn't, Dad" Castiel looks up at him. "Look at how the kingdom changed when you made homosexuality legal. Women kiss in the streets, men get married in churches, people inbetween can express their gender however they choose..."

Chuck smiles proudly but sadly. "Yes, but we can't say the same for the Winchester kingdom".

"It's not like they're going to end up together".

_"Anna!"_

"It's true, Dad" Gabriel defends her collectively. "We have to face the reality-"

"Silence!" Chuck yells. The siblings jump back in unison. "You're making your brother feel bad" he says in a gentle, calming voice.

Castiel sighs. "They're being real, Father".

Everyone looks at him. "Mom would say the same thing".

Chuck sighs again. "Yes. Yes, she would".

It was final: Anna was to be wed to Dean.


	4. Caught

_"Wait, isn't the whole plot about them trying not 2 get caught?" Well, you'll c. 😏- jantolover_

Dean lazily stroked his cock in his bed. His mind found a new spank bank, and he likes to play with his new toy. Dean speeds up a little at the thought of Cas jacking him off, looking up at him as he licks the underside of his shaft and fingers his hole.

Dean shoves in two fingers which causes him to get more excited.

He lets go of his shaft and grabs a pillow. He shoves it in his mouth and bites down hard.

He bends his knees in as far as he can and pushes them on the bed. He returns to jacking himself off and starts to slowly circle the fingers. He moans into his pillow.

' _You like me playing with your pussy, Little Boy?'_ he imagines Castiel asking him.

_"Mmhm"_ Dean verbally moans into the pillow.

' _I can eat your little pussy, Whore? Would you want Daddy to do that?'_

"Yes, Master" he says out loud into the pillow.

" _Use your manors, Brat._ You're to be a king soon".

_"Please eat my wet pussy, Daddy"._

In his fantasy, Castiel removes his fingers and sticks his tongue into Dean.

Dean physically moans and raises his hips off his bed.

Fantasy Castiel grabs Dean's hips and shoves his ass onto his face.

Dean's right toes stretch out and grasp the bedsheets. He fucks his hand and Fantasy Castiel bobs his head in opposite rhythm of it.

His lower belly becomes warm.

_"Daddy- Castiel I'm gonna cum!"_ Fantasy Dean calls out.

Fantasy Castiel retracts his tongue and bats Dean's hand away. Fantasy Dean lets go and Fantasy Castiel licks the sides of Dean's shaft. He looks into Dean's eyes and gulps down the cock entirely.

Dean screams into his pillow as he paints the ceiling white. He pants heavily, trying to regain his senses then slowly relaxes and lowers onto the bed. He retracts his hands and licks them clean.

👅👅👅👅

Castiel couldn't sleep. He despaired over the fact that his one true love was to be married to another. And not just any other, but his own sister.  
The prince tosses and turns constantly in his guest bed. Sick of his unrest, Castiel gets up, dawns on his robe, and goes for a walk. He doesn't mean to snoop, but to only look closely at things.

He sleepily stumbles into a hallway filled with portraits, vases, and other art. Yes, Mary showed him and his family this, but he figured remembering her boring lessons would relax his mind.

He passes a large portrait of an older gentleman with big ears, a big nose, and a bald head.

"Mary's father" he whispers, remembering a part of her long speech.   
Castiel stops at picture of Dean.

  
His heart warms at his smile. But in melts. Castiel felt envious of Anna, if that wasn't clear enough. He wishes he could be her. He wishes he was the one to marry Dean; who could spend the rest of his life with him; to fuck him until he passes out every night.

_'Stop it!'_ he tells himself. 'You have got to stop torturing yourself with these thoughts! The farthest you two will go is afternoon tea when you come over to visit _your sister_ and _her_ husband!'

Castiel moves on to the next portrait which is next to Dean's bedroom. He looks over both shoulders and comes closer.

'Creeper much?' he asks himself.

Castiel jumps when he hears Dean moan his name.

_'Fuck!_ You got yourself caught! How are you going to explain this!?'  
Castiel takes a big breath and braces himself. 'You're going to say you went to the bathroom, got turned around, and mistook his room for your's'. He turns the pure diamond knob and slowly opens it more. His heart drops to his stomach.

"Yeff, Asser" Dean moans into the pillow.

Cas is immediately hard at the sight of Dean pleasuring himself.

'Wait, he didn't see me' Cas thinks. 'He's fucking himself... while thinking of me'.

Cas bites his bottom lip. 'Fuck! I have to leave! This is incredibly private and not meant for me to witness'.

Castiel continued to watch the show. His knees go weak and his dick jumps when Dean comes all over the ceiling.

He grabs his dick through his silk night pants and squeezes. He holds himself up on the door frame.

Castiel's mouth drops when he finds Dean's other hand is shoved up his asshole.

He watches Dean extract his hand and his boypussy juice pour into the bed. Cas sighs deeply when Dean licks his hands clean.

'So you like guys?' Cas smirks to himself. 'Then get ready, Baby'. He lets himself in.


	5. Dean's First Lesson

Dean jumps nearly a foot when he hears a throat clear. He falls hard on his ass on the wood floor and frantically tries to cover himself.

"Get the fuck out!" he orders, regaining his cool and assuming that it's a servant who came to check up on him.

Dean hears a dark moan of disapproval. His heart sinks. "... Prince Castiel?" he guesses. 'Please God, let me be wrong' he sincerely and silently prays.

The watcher says nothing, but invites himself in. He comes close enough for Dean to reach out and touch. He stands there, undoubtedly waiting for Dean to know him.

Dean swallows his pride and slowly stands, ready to return the favor and knock the pervert on his ass. He turns with his fist cocked. He nearly shrieks when he sees who it is.

"Damn, it _is_ you!" he drops his fist. "What the fuck do you want?"

Castiel's face turns from amused to stern. _"Do not talk to me like that, Winchester"_ he orders.

Dean looks down, ashamed. "Yes Sir. My formal apologies, Sir".

Castiel smirks. 'Submissive, huh?' "Look at me, Dean".

Dean looks at him.

"Do you always fuck yourself when guests come over?"

Dean's face regains its red.

 _"Answer me!"_ Castiel orders demandingly but quietly.

"No, Sir".

Castiel resists the urge to fuck him against the wall, right then and there. "The fact that your fiancee is here, in your home, turns you on?"

"N- no" Dean says quietly.

"Show me respect, Winchester. I am to be a king one day".

Dean bites his bottom lip, trying to force himself to get turned off. "Anna does not turn me on, Sir".

"You find my sister unattractive, Boy?"

Dean looks defensive. "No! I- I meant- I simply meant-!"

"Yes? What did you mean?"

"I- I'm not-"

_"Stop stuttering and answer me, Boy!"_

"I'm homosexual" Dean says quickly. "Your sister does not turn me on, because I cannot be turned on by women".

Castiel rests his hand on the wall next to Dean's face. Castiel could hear Dean's heart. "I could have you hanged for witchcraft, Boy. Or turn you over to your country and have your own people prosecute you".

Dean knew he was bluffing, but also knew he shouldn't challenge the man.

"So if you're gay, then who were you jacking yourself off to? And _do not_ say 'nobody', you and I both know better".

"You can't have me hanged, homosexuality is legal here".

Castiel stops for a second. "Are you avoiding my question, Dean?"

Dean bites his bottom lip.

Castiel slaps the wall next to Dean's head.

"You! I was thinking about you making love to me!"

"Are you in love with me, Dean of Winchester?"

"Yes, Your Highness".

Castiel growls and bites Dean's neck. Dean, uncontrollably, bucks his hips against Castiel's.

Castiel pulls his head away and slams Dean down on the bed. "What makes you think I'm going to pleasure you?"

" ... Ummmm".

"You think I _want_ to pleasure you?"

"No! I, uh..." Dean says quickly and defensively.

Castiel looks at him expectantly, but Dean gives no answer. He grabs Dean's cheeks with one hand tightly. "No? Why do you think that?"

Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Are oo 'easing me?"

 _"Answer the damn question!"_ Castiel hisses.

"Oo you wan' oo may luh to me?"

"No, Dean. I wanna _fuck you_ like the _little whore_ you are". Castiel lets go of Dean's face and forces him to turn around. He holds Dean's arms behind him and lowers both of their trousers. He violently shoves a finger knuckle- deep into Dean's asshole.

Dean meeks loudly into the wall. Castiel covers his mouth with his hand.

_"You like me playing with your pussy, Whore?"_

_"Mm hm"_ Dean mutters through the hand. He lets out a low groan when Castiel starts rubbing him like there's no tomorrow.

Castiel moves his other hand from Dean's mouth to his throat. _"Is this what you were fucking yourself to? Hm? The thought of me fucking you senseless?_ Well just wait, Baby. Because that's exactly what I'm going to do". Castiel shoves his entire fist into Dean's already stretch hole.

Dean screams into the hand.

"You like that, eh?" Castiel slowly licks Dean's ear from lobe to auricle. He removes his hand and kneels in front of Dean.

Castiel grabs his shaft and lines up with Dean's hole. He looks into the sub's eyes and slowly pushes his crown in.

Dean whimpers like a puppy.

Castiel extracts himself. He circles his cock around Dean's hole.

 _"Please"_ Dean begs.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me until I cannot cum anymore".

Castiel leans down and gently and sweetly kisses him. Dean relaxes completely into the action and returns it. His dominant is the one to break the kiss. Cas moves Dean's bow legs and to gently glide into him completely.

 _"Fuck"_ Dean satisfyingly sighs. "You're so long and fat".

"I'm going to fuck the cum out of you now" Castiel says casually. "But you _do not_ cum until I say it's okay. Understand, Whore?"

"Yes, Your Highness".

Castiel smirks at the aroused- glazed look on Dean. He pulls almost completely out and glides back in gently. He repeats the motion a few more times.

 _"Harder, Daddy"_ Dean croaks.

Castiel gives an animalistic growl and quickly shoves Dean's legs on his shoulders. He grabs Dean's hips hard and quickly thrusts his hard cock into his asshole strong and fast.

Dean screams with his lips folded tight. _"Mmm! Yes! Fuck yes! Just like that, Daddy! Fuck me!"_

Castiel brings his hips back as far as he can and thrusts as deep as possible into Dean.

"Oh. Oh, fuck Dean! You got an ass sweeter than pussy!"

"You like- oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH MY GOD, FUCK!- my pussy, Daddy?"

" _Shit!_ This is _my_ pussy now! _Got that whore?_ "

Dean meets Cas's hard, deep, and fast thrusts. "Yes, Daddy! It's your pussy! All yours, Master".

"And I'm the one pleasuring you, not God. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I understand. I'm a good boy".

"Your cunt is _still_ so tight, Boy!" Castiel grunts and sets his hands on the middle of Dean's back.

"Fuck that cunt, Daddy!"

Castiel slaps Dean's ass hard. _"You're such a bitch!"_

" _I am, Daddy!_ I'm a motherfucking bitch! _Make me your bitch, Master!"_

Castiel pulls out and easily flips Dean on his stomach. He pulls Dean's hips back and shoves all the way back in, hard. _"Your my little bitch!"_

"Yes!"

Castiel grabs a fist full of Dean's hair and pulls. _"My bitch!"_

 _"Oh yeah_ , your bitch! I'm your bitch, Daddy! Mark me as your bitch!"

Castiel bites Dean's shoulder hard.

"Oh, yeah, Cas. Harder, Daddy. _I'm so close!_ " Dean asks.

Castiel breaks Dean's skin and Dean screams into the pillow as he cums.

The release of sexual frustration, the submission of Dean, and the tightening around his dick is enough to send Castiel over the edge. He releases completely into Dean with a loud grunt.

They stay in that position until they see normal color again. Castiel admires the small but deep marks in Dean's shoulder as he pulls out, a cocktail of Castiel's cum and Dean's prostate orgasm leaks out. Without thinking, Castiel sets a hand on each cheek and licks up the cocktail of their sexual fluids entirely.

 _"_ _Yeah_ _"_ Dean pants shortly, completely fucked out.

Castiel flops satisfyingly next to him. They lay there awkwardly not speaking for about fifteen minutes.

Finally Dean asks "What does this mean?"

Castiel takes a slow breath. He turns on his side and throws an arm over Dean's back. "It means that your my bitch now".

Dean laughs and Castiel smiles sleepily. He turns on his stomach and props his head on his elbow. "Really, Cas?"

"Cas?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just that... never had my name shortened".

 _"Would you answer the fucking question?"_ Dean hisses impatiently.

Cas shoots Dean a warning look and easily forced him on his back. He straddles his neck. Dean is shocked but submissive.

"This means that you're my boyfriend now. My lover. But more importantly, my bitch. You got that?"

"Yes, Your Highness" Dean says shortly.

Cas smirks. _"You are not to use that tone with me again, Boy"._

"Yes, Your Highness".

Cas grabs his cock and rubs it over Dean's lips. "That's not good enough, Brat". He glides himself into Dean's mouth.


	6. Morning Wood

Dean wakes up completely energized and well- rested. And also sore.  
He turns over on his stomach and boner painfully. He loved the soreness, though. Knowing that a big cock fucked him raw was... _UGH!_

Hey, speaking of a big cock.... "Cas?" Dean looks around the room. 'Prick made me his bitch then ditched' he thinks. He punches a pillow and sighs.  
Dean looks at the innocent pillow when he hears a crinkle and his eyes move to a paper on the floor.

He moves himself to the edge of the bed and stretches his arm. Realizing that that's worth shit, he uses both arms to crawl towards it until his ankles reach the edge of his bed. He looses his balance and falls on his face.

Dean reads the note on his borrowed bed and rubs his nose.

_'My Dearest Dean,_

_Last night was magical. You were absolutely perfect, Sweet Prince._

_I will forever remember our first time. And our second. And our billionth. I took you, yes, but you also took me._

_Last night was more than sex--more than love- making. The entire world around us melted away into nothing. Not only out bodies, but our souls became one._

_We danced the dance of love last night. Words cannot even begin to comprehend how graceful you were. You're movements, your words, your moans, the adorable whimpers you made._

_So I'v read that at least ten times and realize that I cannot write for shit.'_

Dean laughs out loud and continues.

_'I love you, Dean. I'm sorry I didn't wake up with you, but I didn't want to be caught. I hope you're not upset, Dearest. I hope to continue our relationship and for us to... Continue our roles._

_I will see you at breakfast,_

_Cas'._

Dean clutches the note to his chest as if to absorb it into his heart.

'I should destroy this' he thinks. 'I should destroy this. I should destroy this. I should destroy this. I should destroy this. I should destroy this'.

Dean folds the note into fours. He looks around his room. Dean gets up and breaks a floor board on the other side. He coughs dramatically at the dust and smell and hides it there.

Just barely jumping the gun, Abadon enters his room. She stops and smiles. "Good morning, Your Majesty".

  
"Good morning, Abadon" he doesn't return the smile. "What makes you believe you have the right to come into my quarters without permission?"

Her smile fades. "Sire, I meant not to impose" she chuckles nervously. "You've ne'er objected before".

Dean's eyes grow cold. He stands up and goes to pull open his large curtains. Abadon blushes at his nakedness. "Do not question my orders, Servant" he says lowly.

She glimpses at his hard cock sticking out at her for a second.

"Look at my girth again, _Whore_ , and I'll have those eyes removed with a melon baller _personally_ and _slowly_ " he threatens.

Abadon literally covers her eyes with her left hand.

"I am a prince, Servant".

"Yes Sire".

"And the rightful heir to a neighbouring throne, kingdom, and country".

"Yes Sire".

"I expect to be respected".

"Yes Sire".

"Is everything understood?"

"Yes Sire".

"Good. Get out".

She exits.

Dean sighs and gets up to bathe. He came quickly in the tub after taking care of himself before washing. Not wanting to waste the water, he avoids that side of the tub. Instead of waiting for a servant to dump out or even bathe in the milky water, he dumps it out the window, soaking a peasant who happened to be walking by.

"Hey!"

"Eh, you needed the bath anyway" Dean laughs.


	7. First Date

"Just the two of us? Alone?"

John takes another bite of his sausage and swallows. "That's what a date is, yes".

Sam notices the restraint on Dean's face.

"Why do you suggest that, Sir?"

Charles takes a gulp of his cooling coffee. He's the one to answer. "We just think it's a good idea for you two to become acquainted with each other before you spend the rest of your lives together".

"We both said that when you first arrived".

"Dean!"

"That's quite alright, John" the guest king holds up his hand to silence him "You're so strict on the boy".

Gabriel chokes on his eggs a little. _He_ even knew the comment on another man's - nay, _king's,_ parenting was incredibly offensive.

John just shovels more eggs into his mouth.

"What do you think on this matter, Prince Dean?"

Dean had a hard time focusing on the conversation with Cas's foot up his pant leg. "Um" he clears his throat. "I think it's a good idea, Your Highness". He glares at Castiel for a split second who moves his bare foot up higher on his leg. "But I would like to know what Anna thinks about this?" He looks at her.

She smiles. "I think it's a lovely idea".

Dean gasps when Cas's foot slides up his silk purple pants.

Anna looks at him concerned.

He smiles at her.

The pounding of Dean's heart is louder than John's question.

"Boy!"

Dean jumps and a wave of arousal floods over him. 'Damn, am I going to be aroused whenever someone tells me to do something or degrades me?' He looks at his lover, who smiles at him. 'No. Just by the man I love'.

"Yes Sir?"

"Did you not hear King Charles?"

Dean looks at Chuck, who looks sorry back. "My apologies, Sir. I did not".  
Castiel slides up higher and Dean blushes.

Chuck, mistaking the frustration in his voice, "There's no need to be embarrassed, Your Majesty. I asked if you thought it was a good idea? What are your thoughts on the date?"

Cas rubs Dean's cock.

 _"Oh, umm..."_ Dean literally thanks Almighty God in his Glorious Kingdom his brain starts working again and his voice does not betray him. "That's a great idea".

Castiel retrieves his foot.

👟👟👟👟

"How you feeling?"

"How do you think, Sammy?"

Sam smooths his brother's shoulder pads. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I really am. But, remember -"

"I can change the law, yes. Then I can divorce Anna, marry the love of my life, then be assassinated by one of my own people".

Sam gives him his famous bitch face.

"Stop. Come on, help me please".

"You're going to rule an entire country, lead multiple armies, change one of our biggest laws, and you need help straightening your clothes".

Dean stares at him. "What's your point?"

Sam roles his eyes.

"This is the only time we can talk without Mother and Father barging into our conversations".

Sam gives his higher a somber look. "They wouldn't have to if-"

"Stop! Just stop, Sammy!"

There's an awkward and tense pause.

Sam drops his hands from Dean's collar.

"I'm sorry, but stop. Anna could be absolutely disgusted by it- by _me_. And I'm pretty sure she has already fallen in love with me".

"So?"  
Dean sighs. "I'm going on a date with her in..." He checks his watch "seventeen minutes. You know what happens at the end of dates?"

"Then don't. You don't have to. Sex is between two consenting adults. If she rapes you, she can be stripped of her title and executed for raping the heir of Winchester. And no, her father _cannot_ get her out of it".

Dean nods. He starts to cry. "I still have to marry her and pretend to be a happy couple for _everyone_. And we have to have an heir, which means I have to fuck a woman. _And_... I have to get off from a woman who will most likely want to bottom".

".... Your a bottom?"

Dean sniffs noisily. "Shut the fuck up!" he snaps.

🙊🙊🙊🙊

"So where to, Sire?"

"Dean please, Anna".

"Alright. Where to, Dean?"

"I was hoping you would tell me? I'v only been here a few days".

"Oh! The woman to pick? Hmm" she thinks for a moment. Her face finally lights up. She grabs his hand tightly. "Come on!"

Dean struggles to keep up with her while simultaneously trying not to stumble over his big feet.

"Wait, are we going back?"

"Yes, I wanna do something first" Anna laughs.

They duck behind the pillars to hold the elegant stone kingdom.

"What are we doing?" Dean whispers.

"Be quite".

Dean listens. He waits.

Alistair opens the door to start his shift. A large bucket of fish guts dumps on his head.

"Pppf" Dean cracks and the two fall over each other laughing. Anna snorts loud and hard and they laugh harder.

😂😂😂😂

Cas bounces his leg quickly and rubs his smooth fingers together on the chair in his chambers. He occasionally chews his thumb.

"I trust Archibald, he's not gonna lay a finger on our sister without consent" Gabriel doesn't look up from his diary that he's writing Sam's name on in various fonts.

"I know he'll be a good boy" Cas says under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing".

Gabe rolls his eyes and sighs. He turns back to his diary. "If I didn't know any better, Dear Brother, I'd say you're jealous of our sister".

"And that purpose would be....?"

"She is with Dean, and you are not".

Cas keeps his face even. "Meaning?"

Gabriel looks up at him and shuts his diary. "You fancy Dean".

"I do not".

The older believed him. "Then why are you nervous, Castiel?"

The younger sighs. "She's my sister. I'm going to be nervous" he lies quickly.

😬😬😬😬

"Dean, I think I have fallen for you" Anna says after a long silence.

Dean was and yet wasn't surprised. He knew this was to happen, but still. He felt bad for the girl. She fell for a gay man who was in a loving relationship with her brother. Yikes.

Dean realises he hasn't said anything. "Uh- um...."

"It's okay. I know love is not a choice. Nor is it something learned. I know you like me, though. And that love takes time".

The princess's words take a second to sink in. She continues. "And to think, I thought I was to marry your brother when we first arrived!" she chuckles.

He fiens a smile. ' "I know love is not a choice.... time". How could she know that? Everyone thinks love _is_ a choice. Unless....'

"Is Cas open about his sexuality?"

Anna's heart skips a beat. "What do you mean?" she laughs nervously.

"I saw the way he looked at some of my men. And your family and you seemed to know he was gay". Dean knows his boyfriend's not gay, he just needs to play dumb.

Anna sighs. "And what of it? You're so close minded that you can't see him as a person but only as homosexual!?"

"What!? No!" Dean exclaims. "I was just wondering as to why and how you became so accepting of it?"

"Oh" Anna cools. "Um. My father is bisexual, he made it legal. Our people, thinking since their king was queer, came to the conclusion that it wasn't a choice. Gabe came out as omnisexual, then Castiel as gay."

Dean thinks. "So, our kingdoms joining, my people could marry the same sex?"

".... We would have to make it legal".

Dean's heart speeds up. "Is that something you would be okay with?"

Anna's face scrunches and she holds out her palms. "Why would it not be?"

Dean chuckles. "I guess you're right".


	8. Punished

Dean and Anna sneak their way through the halls.

"Step to the right, not forward" Dean whispers.

Anna doesn't listen and the floor creaks loudly under her. Dean freezes when Castiel's and his parents', and King Novak's doors open.

_"Why the fuck are you two home so late?"_

Dean and Anna slowly turn to John in unison.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Dean moves to at ease position and looks behind his father.

"Look at me".

Dean does.

"Your mother and I have been awake worried sick all night" John hisses. "We didn't know if you were captured and tortured by rebels, for cripes sake!"

"Dear Sister, are you alright?" Cas asks softly.

She looks at him. "Yes, I am".

"Have you been physically and/or psychologically harmed?"

"Absolutely not".

"Did Prince Dean take advantage of you?"

"No".

"Did both of you have a nice time?"

"Yes".

Cas looks at Dean, expecting an answer from him.

"Yes, You Highness. I had a nice time as well".

Castiel smiles at his boyfriend, which causes Dean's heart to sink. "Good". He looks at John. "I'm terribly tired, John. Why don't we all retire?"

John nods. "That seems like a lovely idea". He gently takes his wife's arm. "Mary". They retire to their quarters.

Anna turns to face Dean. "I'm going to sleep as well". She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight".

Left alone, Castiel smiles devilishly at Dean. He reaches behind him and opens his bedroom door. With his other hand, he beckons Dean in with his pointer finger.

👆👆👆👆

Dean's heart races in excitement and anticipation. His cock stands straight out. He smiles around the ball for a split second when he hears steps in the floor.

  
Cas walks behind him. "Someone's been a bad, _bad_ boy. Do you know who that 'somebody' is?"

  
"Yeth" Dean says around the ball.

"Tell me who that bad boy is" Cas traces Dean's entire spin with his pointer finger ever so softly.

"Ee".

"Mmm hm. You've been a bad boy, Dean. And bad boys get punished".  
Dean immediately feels a wooden paddle smack his ass hard. He moans softly.

"Such a bad boy". Cas brings the paddle back and hits him again. "I even warned you". He hits him again. "You'd think you'd take the hint". Again. "You're mine, Dean. All mine. Except for the union of our kingdoms, _I'm_ the romantic interest in your life". He smacks him again the hardest he has and Dean's arms nearly give out under him.

_"Nnn!...._ _Aahe_ _!"_

"That's right, Baby. Tell me who your daddy is".

"Ooo are. Oor mah aahe!"

Cas walks around to the front of Dean. He removes the ball. "Who's your daddy?"

Dean stretches his mouth before answering. "You're my daddy".

Cas pulls Dean's head back by his hair. "Who's your daddy?"

"You are my daddy, Cas" Dean's breath hitches in excitement.

The Novak prince puts his face almost lip-to-lip to the Winchester prince. "Who do you belong to, _Bitch_?"

"I belong to you" Dean whispers brokenly.

Castiel brings the paddle back and slaps Dean's ass again. "I'm going to show you who's ass this is" Cas states.

Dean hears him walk away. There's rustling of something heavy as Cas grabs it and drags it behind him.

"You _will not_ release until I tell you to" the dominant orders. Dean feels him tie his wrists together with something rough. "And this won't be like last time when you came without permission- even though I told you not to- and I let it slide. Your punishment will only get worse. Do you understand, Boy?"

"Yes, Your Highness" Dean was standing up against his stomach. He tries and fails to move his wrists against the heavy and scratchy rope.  
"Good" Cas says shortly then smacks him again. He grabs the knot in the middle of Dean's back and pulls him up on his knees.

  
"Look at you" Cas whispers and caresses Dean's jawline. "All wrapped up in a pretty bow for me". Cas kisses his shoulder blades and neck lovingly. "I'm going to fuck you now, Dean" he says as he places the ball back. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and so much, you'll forget your time with my sister tonight. Understand?"

Dean nods vigorously.

"Good. But I'll tell you what; if you are good boy and don't cum until I say so, I'll do one thing you want me to do to you".

Dean shivers in anticipation. His mind immediately goes to the fantasy he fucked himself to when Cas caught him.

Cas chuckles and plays with Dean's sensitive nipples.

  
"I can see you like that idea".

Dean nods and mumbles a "mm hm".

Cas grabs a bottle of oil under the mattress. He gets on his knees behind Dean and removes the quark.

Dean jumps a little at the cold liquid being poured on his crack. He bites down on the ball when it enters his hole.

Cas firmly sets his hand on Dean's lower back and lines his dick up with Dean's asshole. He wastes no time putting it in.

Dean inhales sharply; he forgets about the drool around the ball and his lips.

Castiel shakes and rotates his hips until he's certain he's completely inside his lover.

_"Mm._ _Mmhm_ _!"_

"Fuck, you're tight. Dean, we've done this before. Relax. Open your pussy for me".

Dean sighs and lets himself go- gives himself completely to his master.  
Castiel thrusts hard and deep into Dean. Dean gasps when he brushes over his prostate, but misses it completely after.

_"Ower. Ease,_ _Asser_ _._ _Ower_ _"._

Cas angles his hips lower and impales Dean again. Dean practically howls at the pleasure pounded into his prostate.

Cas smacks his ass. _"Shut up, Bitch"._

Dean bites down on the ball hard. He whimpers softly.

"I told you to shut up!" Cas grabs Dean's hair and pulls. Dean forces himself to not scream in pleasure.

_"Fuck. Oh fuck, Dean!"_

Dean whimpers like a wounded dog.

 _"Such a whore"_ Cas moans.

Dean just pants and drools around the ball.

"Such a slut" Cas _pounds_ Dean. "Dirty little whore. You like being fucked like a girl, don't you?" He watches himself slide in and out of Dean. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"Mm hm! Mm hm!" Dean can feel himself close, but wills himself to keep going.

"How's it feel to be fucked like a girl? Your ass turned into a pussy? You like that don't you?"

Dean drips a little on the bed. _"Mm hm! Mm hm!"_

_"Yeah? Daddy's little girl likes her pussy pounded?"_

Dean grabs the base of his balls tightly. 'Don't cum. Don't cum' he orders himself.

_"You wanna cum, Baby?"_

_"YETH!"_

_"Yeah? Is Daddy gonna make you cum?"_

_"Yeth! Hmm mmm hm hm!"_

"Dean" Cas's head roles back. "Cum for me" he lets go of Dean's balls and hair.

Dean face- plants into the pillow and screams in pure ecstasy. Stream after stream of cum soaks the sheets beneath them. He barely notices Cas cumming outside of him on his ass, back, and hair.

"Fuck, Dean" Cas falls half on him, half on the bed. He gently unties him and strokes and kisses the rope burns. He removes the gag. "I love my good boy".

"Your good girl" Dean leans into the touch.

Cas smiles fondly. He strokes Dean's hair. "My good girl".


	9. Rewarded

"That's how you want to be rewarded?"

Dean nods, looking up at Cas in front of him on his knees on the the bed.

Cas tilts his head and smiles fondly. "I love you".

"I love you, too" Dean breaths. He sits back and spreads his cum- splattered legs. "I'v been wanting this," Dean takes another breath, "since I first saw you. Please, Daddy".

"Well...." Cas walks to him and kneels face to dick. "Since you asked so nicely...." He licks a line from Dean's asshole, through the middle of his balls, and up the base of his cock to his urethra. He sticks two fingers into his already- stretched out hole and rubs his prostate.

  
Dean moans softly and Cas looks up at him. He runs his hands over inside of his thighs- almost massaging them as he takes him deeper.

Dean realises he's tensed up, so he relaxes as best he can.

Cas deep throats him to the balls.

 _"Oooh"_ Dean moans. _"Eat me out, Your Highness. Please"._

Castiel looks up at him with his dick still buried in his mouth. He slowly slides off and licks his tip once more.

Cas moves back and grabs the back of Dean's knees. He pulls him closer and flips him easily on his stomach.

" _Whew!"_ Dean giggles.

"Get on your knees, Girl".

Dean does as the dark voice commands. He bites his lip when Castiel's strong hands knead his cheeks and spreads them. Dean jumps when he blows a puff of cold air directly into his asshole.

"Ready?"

"Yes. _Eat that pussy_ ".

Cas places his lips around the hole and closes. "Okay?"

 _"More"_ Dean basically squeaks.

That's all Cas needs. He wraps his arms around his hips and pulls him to his face. Dean is dragged on Cas's face until his breast on up is only on the bed. His toes curl and a wanton of moans and babbling pour from his lips. Cas nods and rubs his face around.

"Fuck! Daddy! _Oh, Daddy!_ Yes. Yes! _Yes!_ Eat my ass. Just like that! _Yeah_!"  
Cas lifts his head. "Quiet down. Do you want to get caught?" It was kind and not angry. He returns to eating Dean out.

Dean begins to jack himself off. Not too long after, his lower belly becomes warm again.

_"I'm close"._

Castiel lifts his head once more. "Cum whenever you want to, Baby Girl".  
A few more licks and strokes has Dean cumming all over Cas's face and in his hair.

_"Hm! Mm! HmmMM!"_

"That's it, Princess. Cum for Daddy" Cas strokes him until he's empty.  
Castiel goes to the bathroom and grabs one of the buckets in the window for rain water. He grabs a cloth and comes back to clean up their mess.   
"Mm" Dean moans sleepily as he feels it deep in his ass. He hears his boyfriend hand wash the cum out of the sheets and off the wall.

Dean was sleeping when Cas redressed, grabbed the ball, and snuck out.


	10. Princess?

Dean wakes up to gentle kisses on his neck and a strong hand gently rubbing his chest. He smiles sleepily. "You stayed. What time is it?"

"It's _ver_ y early. The sun isn't even up yet".

Dean drapes an arm over him. "I heard you leave right after".

"I hid the ball, rope, and blindfold".

"Please tell me you didn't hide it in your room".

Cas squints at him. "Alright, then I won't".

"What if someone finds it?"

"I'm the prince. No, I will never be king because our kingdoms are to be one, but my title will never be stripped of me. You will be protected".

Dean looks away for a moment. "Sam knows".

Castiel bolts up. _"What!? Are you insane!?_ _What if someone was listening!? You could be hanged! We could be hanged!-"_

"Cas, calm down! Calm down!" Dean interrupts. "Sam has always known about me". He watches Cas's face, which slowly melts into relief. "But not us?"

"Correct".

Castiel relaxes. There's a moments silence. "I guess I should get back to my room?"

"Can't you stay for a bit longer?" Dean whispers.

Cas looks a him for a second. He lies back down and holds his lover close.

💆💆💆💆

Dean wakes up alone again to Sam knocking on his door. "Morning".

"... It's rehearsal dinner tonight".

Dean sighs.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure" Dean schootches over. "Why don't you sit next me? I'll lie my head in your lap, you could stroke my hair as I cry, and we'll talk about our feelings".

"Fuck you".

"Maybe later, Baby" Dean winks.

😉😉😉😉

Dean stays in his room the entire morning. He opens the window when he tells Sam to leave him alone in the morning. Sam understands, and exits without a word.

Dean lies back down on his bed without covering up.

" "Dirty little whore. You like being fucked like a girl, don't you?; How's it feel to be fucked like a girl? Your ass turned into a pussy? You like that don't you?"; "Yeah? Daddy's little girl likes her pussy pounded?"; "I love my good boy". "Your good girl". "My good girl". "

Good _girl_? Good _girl_? Good _girl_? Good _girl_? _Princess?_ _Princess? Girl? Girl?_ _Girl_ _?_

'... Am I a girl?' Dean sits up. He swings his legs over the side of the bed. 'Should I have been born a female?'

He looks down at his breast and slowly runs his hands down them. He removes his shirt and after a thought, removes the rest of his clothes. Dean rubs his nipples until they erect completely. He pulls his chin back to see them better and pulls the skin out as much as he can without it hurting. He squishes them together.

"Breasts" he says out loud. "I have soft, plump, firm breasts".

He smiles at the thought and trails his hands down. He stops at his pubic hair. Dean hesitates before plunging one hand deeper. He spreads his knees to make a gap in his thighs and tucks his dick inbetween.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror. "I have a vagina. A tight, little vagina".  
Dean steps back awkwardly as far as he can to look at himself entirely.

  
He inspects himself for hours- thinking about who he is. His identity. His body. Everything.

'Have I wanted this before? Do I even really want it?' He questions.

' "Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl". I remember trying on Mother's slippers as a child. Father whipped my five times- one for every year I was alive. Then I was thirteen and stole a dress from a tailor. I just thought it was pretty. I returned it the next day and ordered her to not to speak of it to anyone. And I'v tried on make up from when I was five until I became too paranoid that I would be caught. There are other things.... I can't quite remember them. Maybe I repressed the memories? "Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl".'

It took all morning, and he didn't get to eat breakfast, but he-- she-- finally came to the conclusion.

Dean is a princess.


	11. Rehearsal Dinner

Dean discovered a lot about herself since she realized she was a girl.

Actually, no. Not a lot was different, she just understood herself more. 

Lots of things made sense. She always knew she was quite feminine, just not _this_ feminine. Memories came flooding in like the first wave of the plague.

_She was five years old. Old enough to understand her rank. One morning, she saw three or four or maybe even two girls sitting in the street with dolls. She came over to them and told them who she was. The girls treated her as such. They tried but failed to conceal their giggles and smirks at the fact that their prince was playing with dolls with them in the middle of the street. Dean didn't understand what they were laughing at. Maybe they were having a lot of fun with her? She knows now._

_She was seven. John and Mary were away for about a fortnight. She doesn't remember why. Dean would sneak into her parents' room- or even some of the servants' rooms- really late at night. She was just curious, she would tell herself. It didn't mean anything, she was just curious._   
_Dresses were- are -just elegant longer shirts. They're beautiful. John caught her one night and whipped her seven times- one for every year she had lived so far._

_She was ten. Puberty started. She knew she was only attracted to men. The funny thing is, so did Sam, who was only_ _six_ _years old. She hated the hair growing on her breasts, but her father, thinking it was just a fear of her changing body, told her to be proud. She made herself believe that was the case._

Dean was mostly in her head at rehearsal dinner. She didn't know if she should tell Sam. She was ninety nine point nine percent sure she should tell Cas. That other point one percent was worried he would leave her if she did. She highly doubted that, but could not shake the feeling.

Dean found she was the first to arrive at the hall. The servants hadn't even set the table. When they did, she was so deep in her head, she barely heard their one- sided small talk with her.

Sam sits down next to her. He immediately notices her glum.

John and Mary come a few minutes later, and Charles follows not two seconds later with Anna and Gabriel. Castiel was nowhere to be found.  
"Dearest Anna, you don't perhaps be in the knowledge of the whereabouts of prince Castiel?"

Anna shrugs. "I do not, Dearest Archibald".

' "Archibald". I like "Dean", but I have to change that' Dean scrunches her nose.

"I guess we'll have to start without him then?" Chuck suggests.

"Are you sure?" Mary asks. "Do you not feel as if we are excluding him?"

Chuck bats the question away. "He'll be fine".

So they prayed and started to eat without him.

'What if he leaves me?' Dean was lost in her head again. 'Ana said he was omnisexual, which means he likes transpeople. Just not all transpeople. (I'm getting off track.) But what if he doesn't like me?'

Dean's thoughts are interrupted by familiar strong hands pulling her dick out. She gasps when Cas wraps his lips around the tip. She bites her pinky and her face becomes warm.

'Oh fuck. Yes, oh yes!' she thinks as he swirls his tongue. Castiel takes her deeper.

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Anna asks.

Dean nods and clears her throat. "Perfect" she stops biting her pinky and holds her hand out. She tangles her other fingers in Cas's hair.

She looks at him, but immediately looks away, scared she might loose her collectivness. She takes a bread roll and bites so she won't scream Cas's name.

"So I was thinking we could invite everybody?"

Gabriel swallows some wine. "Everybody from where, Anna?"

"From our kingdoms".

Dean's toes curl as Cas takes her to her hair. Cas pops a ball into his cheek.

_"Mmmm"_ Dean moans. Everyone looks at her, startled. "Um.... this bread is _delicious_ ".

Sam frowns and takes one.

'Breath, Dean. Breath. Breath' she tells herself.

Cas bobs his head like there's no tomorrow. Dean can feel herself climbing to her climax.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay?" Anna asks.

Dean takes a big bite of her bread as she cums. "Mmmm! Mm hmm. Mm hm". She swallow the bite. "I'm a bit out of sorts, but I'm good". She clears her throat when she noticed the queer sound in her voice.

Castiel continues to suck her off. He flicks his tongue over her slit and traces the circle of the head- slowly then quickly, then slowly again.   
Dean shoves the other half of her roll in her mouth at once.

"Those are not the manners your mother and I taught you" John warns.

Dean swallows. "Apologies".

Cas bobs his head again while continuing to flick his tongue.

'Breath. Breath. Breath' Dean tells herself.

After a few more sucks and bobs, Dean's crotch becomes warm again.

"Ah!" Dean bangs her knee against the table as her second orgasm hits.

"Do you need some tea with healing herbs and honey?"

"He's a tough man, Mary" John comments.

"I'm good" Dean agrees- well, not really.

Castiel swallows the last contents of her balls and licks her dick clean. He lovingly rubs her knees and kisses the inside of her thigh. "Good girl" he whispers.

Castiel sneaks out and exits the hall, only to waltz back in and apologize for being late. He doesn't eat- especially doesn't drink- very much.  
Dean couldn't look at him without blushing.

Anna notices.


	12. Good Girl

"You were such a good girl for me, Dean" Cas rubs her shoulders. "Such a good girl. Would you like to be rewarded?"

"You sucked me off- twice- _during fucking rehearsal_ ".

Cas stops moving his hands. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"It was incredible, Cas. But we could have been caught".

Castiel squeezes her shoulders enough to hurt. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are, Master".

"Who decides when you get off?" he forces her to her knees in the floor.

"You do, Daddy".

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Cas stands up.

"Yes, Your Highness".

"Remember what happened last time you ran your mouth?"

"Yes Sir".

"What happened?"  
'Is he serious? He really wants me to answer that?' "I blew you".

"No. What happened?"

Dean hesitates. "You fucked my throat".

Castiel puts his hand on the side of her face. "Why did I do that?"

"I ran my mouth. So you put it to use".

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Put my mouth to use".

Cas slides his hand up from her cheek to the back of her head. He grabs a fist of her hair. "Open that dirty mouth of your's".

Dean does.

Cas grabs his dick and pushes it past Dean's lips. He stops. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yef" Dean closes her lips around it when she speaks.

Castiel backs up and lets go of her hair. "I'm not going to ask again".

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll be a good girl".

Cas inhales shortly and raises his chin. "I meant my first question".

"Oh. Yes, Daddy. Please".

"How would you like to be rewarded, Princess? Do you want me to eat you out again?"

Dean turns her face away and makes a circle around her chin with her thumb and pointer finger. She drops her hand and looks back at her boyfriend. "I always thought it would be hot to be spanked and fingered over a dom's knee".

Cas cocks a half smile. "That can be arranged. Baby Girl, I will do what you want me to do to you, but I have some ideas".

"....Like what?"

❔❓❔❓

"What if someone catches us?" Dean whispers as she ties her cape around her neck.

"We'll hear them coming and stop" Castiel reassures her as he straightens her crown. "What a rush of adrenaline, eh? Almost being caught making love on your throne?"

Dean is lead to her throne a crawls over Cas, their hard cocks rubbing together. "May we do my thing first?"

Cas smiles and rubs her thighs. "Absolutely, Darling".

Dean kisses him sweetly and swings her leg over. She lies across his lap. She gets comfortable and lies her chin on her crossed arms that are places on the right arm rest.

Cas pushes her cape off her ass and rubs circles over her cheeks. "Ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness".

Cas initiates the first slap.

Dean gasps at the delicious pain.

"Okay?"

"You started?"

Cas smacks her harder.

"Anytime soon, you can start spanking me".

Harder still.

Dean wines. "There you go. Spank me, Daddy".

He does. After three more, he finally wets two fingers with saliva and enters them into her pussy. He smacks her again.

_"Mm"._

Cas deepens his fingers slowly and slightly and rubs the inside of her asshole. Another smack. He scissors his fingers.

"Don't stop! Slap my ass".

He does. Again. And again. And again.

 _"Let me ride you"_ Dean moans.

Cas spanks her once more, fingers still going. "You sure?"

"Yes, Your Highness".

Cas lifts his hands so she can maneuver herself into a sitting position. He grabs his hard-on and Dean lines up.

Keeping eye contact, Dean sinks as far as she can on his dick. She winces at the pain.

"Do you need more oil?"

Dean shakes her head. "I just need a moment". She circles her hips after the needed moment. _"Oh yeah"._

Castiel giggles. "Good?"

Dean starts bouncing.

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Cas grabs her hips tightly.

_"Ow, Daddy! That hurts!"_

"We had an understanding, Boy".

"Girl".

"We had an understanding, _Girl_. You will only call out my name, or names".

"Yes, Sir".

"I'm going to let it go. That was your second warning. Next time, we're going to stop. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand".

"Good" Cas lightens his grip. "Good girl" he rubs her thighs.

"You can move again whenever you feel like it".

Dean takes a breath and starts bouncing again.

"There you go, just like that".

Dean closes her eyes and intertwines her fingers with Cas's. She goes faster. "Such a big cock in my pussy".

"Ride that big cock, Princess".

" _Oh yeah_. Fuck my hole, Master".

Cas meets her thrusts.

_"Nnnn!"_

"Yeah? You like that, don't you?"

Dean bounces faster. _"Oh, Daddy! Your cock is so big!"_

Castiel matches her speed again. He lets go of her hands and moves to her hips, slamming her down on his dick.

Dean tries to match his speed as best she can. _"I'm a dirty little cock slut"._

_"Filthy whore"._

_"Fuck"_ Dean curses.

_"Such a dirty girl. You like being fucked?"_

_"Yes"_ Dean moans. She grabs the corner and side of the head rest of the throne and bounces as fast and hard as she can. _"I love being fucked like the filthy cock slut I am!"_

Cas wraps his arms around her abdomen tightly. He stands and lifts her with him.

 _"MMMMMM!!!!"_ Dean screams with her lips folded in. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_

"Such a dirty mouth on such a dirty girl".

" _Yeah_. Fuck this _dirty girl_ ".

Cas's head rolls back. _"Fucking slut"._

Dean wraps her legs around his waist tighter. "Fuck me, Daddy!"

Cas rams Dean as hard and as fast as he can in this position. His balls noisily slap Dean's cheeks. _"Oh Baby. Your pussy's so good. So fucking good!"_

Dean's toes twitch as the familiar warmth spreads in her lower belly. _"Let me cum! Please Castiel, let me cum!"_

"Cum whenever you want to, Baby Girl" Cas whispers.

After a few more thrusts, Dean lets out a sharp whimper and squirts all over Cas.

 _"Oh fuck, Baby"_ Cas cums in her shortly after.

Castiel falls down on the throne with her. "Let's get cleaned up".

"Cas," Dean pants, "I'm a girl".

Castiel freezes for a moment. He picks her up and gently sits her on the throne. He kneels in front of her. "I have a feeling you're not talking dirty?"

Dean shakes her head.

Cas looks down at her hands as he takes them. "Do you think you're confused because of our.... _playing_?"

"No, Sir. That just made me understand myself".

Cas sighs and grabs her crown off the marble floor. He places it elegantly on her head. "Are you sure, Dean?"

She nods.

He kisses her sweetly. "I love you so much. Man or woman, I don't care. I love _you_. And if _you_ are _female_...." He trails off and shrugs.

Dean kisses him hard. "I love you, too". There's a pause. "Sam and I had a talk right before you arrived".

Castiel tilts his head in curiosity.

"When I become king, I can change the Winchester law- legalise homosexuality. I'd have to become king first, so that means I have to marry Anna. Sam, jokingly, said I could sign the peace treaty and divorce papers in the same stride".

"How about" Cas starts "treaty," he mimes signing the papers, "the bill, then divorce papers?"

Dean chuckles. "I'm down with that".

Cas blinks. "Seriously?"

Dean shrugs. "Why the hell not? Everyone's happy".

Cas scrunches his nose. "Except for my sister".

Dean makes the same face. "Yeah, but she can find someone else". She twists her face up more and Cas laughs.

"Sounds good" he kisses her.


	13. Suspicions Amongst Siblings

Anna knocks on Gabriel's guestroom door _balls early_ in the morning.

 _"Fuck. Off"_ he says sternly.

So, of course, she lets herself in. "It's your sister. We need to talk".

"Oh, well in that case," he starts with a light tone, _"fuck. Off"_ and ends in a stern tone.

"I think Dean and Castiel are fucking".

Gabriel bolts up. "Where? I mean, I don't want to see Castiel, _but Dean?_ _Fwew_ _!"_

Anna sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I don't mean now. I mean I think they're together. Like _together_ together".

Gabriel uncovers and swings his legs over the side of his bed.

Anna gasps and looks away, covering the sight of her brother's naked dick with her hand. _"Gabe!"_

"What!?"

"You're nude!"

"Oh". He grabs a sheet and ties it around himself like a roman toga. "Hey look, a past A U" he laughs.

Anna drops her hand. "I need your help".

✋✋✋✋

Sam knew his brother very well, and noticed when he was acting off. He dismissed it as acting off because, well, he was acting off.

'You're kidding yourself, Sam' he tells himself. 'They've got to be fucking.... But what if they aren't? Gabriel might not be the only one in that family that is queer'.

Sam sighs. "They're so fucking" he says out loud.

👉👌👉👌

"What makes you think they're fucking in the first place?" Gabriel lights more candles so they can see each other.

"I'v seen the way they look at each other".

Gabe sits down on his borrowed bed. "That's it?"

Anna shakes her head. She hesitates. "I think our brother was under the table when rehearsal started".

He blinks at her. "You mean, like _sucking Dean off?_ "

She nods. "It would explain how he was acting. I mean, the bread wasn't even all _that_ great!"

🍞🍞🍞🍞

'That would explain a lot' Sam thinks. 'The bread wasn't even all _that_ great. And I'm sure those sex noises at night are them.... It could be servants and their whores, though? Or just the old house?.... No, they're fucking'.

👉👌👉👌

"Cassie _did_ say he was in love with Dean".

Anna freezes. She turns away from the window and points at him. "That's right. Well, what if the feeling was mutual?"

"Dean is basically radiating gay, it could be possible?"

".... You think Dean's gay?"

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. "It's _so fucking obvious_ ".

Anna looks away for a second. "No, no, he's definitely not gay, but he could be bi or omni or pan?"

Gabe tilts his head condescendingly. "He's more of a queen than Mary is".

👑👑👑👑

'They're probably planning on getting married after it's legalized' Sam guesses. "Son of a bitch!"

🌈🌈🌈🌈

"That's not legal here".

Gabriel rubs his chin. He snaps with the same hand. "No, but it is at home, and if-"

"Mother fucker!" Anna slaps her forehead with the ball of her hand.

"What? _What_!?"

"Dean asked about Castiel and you on our date. Well, just Castiel, but I also told him of you. He asked if our kingdoms join, does that mean homosexuality is-"

 _"Oh shit!"_ Gabe interrupts. "That's the whole _fucking_ plan! Marry you, make sure it's legal, then dump your ginger ass for them to be together!"

Anna sits next to him. "So what do we do?"

❓❔❓❔

'Nothing' Sam tells himself. 'It's a good plan. And if it ain't broke....'

💔💔💔💔

"Don't fix it" Gabriel tells Anna. He rests his hand on her's. "They're in love, Dear Sister. Yes, I know you love Dean, but he's gay-"

"I'm going along with it" And turns her face from the floor to his. "I'm going to help them be together by marrying Dean".

"I want you to understand what you are volunteering to do. Are you sure you wanna go through with it?"

Anna nods. "It's not about me, it's about them, Gabriel".

He smiles. "I'm proud of you".


	14. This Time, They Were Really Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title gives it away 😐

Dean pulls almost all the way out and slams back in on Cas's prostate.

It was his idea to switch.

Dean hated the idea, but dared not to deny Daddy. She thrusts into him again.

"Good girl. Fuck Daddy".

But there was that and it feels really good on her dick. She thrusts again, and again, and again until an even pace is set.

She slides her hands around his chest and thrusts harder. _"Daddy, you're so tight"._

_"Then stretch me out"._

Dean giggles. "Using my own words against me?"

Castiel thrusts back on her dick. He looks over his shoulder at her. _"Come on, Baby. Fuck me"._

Dean fucks him hard and fast and they cum together.

Castiel sighs satisfyingly as he lies down.

"I knew it!"

They both fall out of bed in fright. Cas is the first to look up at Anna.

"I! Fucking! Knew! It!" she points at her brother after every emphasised word. _"You're fucking my fiance!"_

"Sister, it's not what you think!" Cas grabs the blanket and covers them both.

"I just saw you _finish_ together!"

"Alright then, maybe it is what you think?!"

"What's going on here?!"

Dean's heart literally stops at her mom's voice. She looks away in shame and utter embarrassment.

"Oh my god". Dean flinches at her Father's voice and Cas grimaces at the swear. "Dean Archibald Winchester, look at me".

She does.

"Was this consensual?"

She nods.

"Are you gay?"

Dean looks at Sam and Gabe rushing in to the door frame.

"ARE YOU GAY!?" John's startling voice makes the couple jump.

"No sir. I'm a woman" she answers quickly.

There's a pause.

"Dean Archibald Winchester, look at me" John says quietly.

Dean does.

" _What the actual fuck_ did you just say to me?"

Dean swallows hard. "I am a transgender woman. My name is Princess Dean Abigail Winchester".

There's a tense and long pause.

"Changeling" John whispers.

"What?"

"CHANGELING!" John points at her. "I accuse you of witchcraft, YOU DEVIL _THING_!"


	15. Trial and Heir

_So I write down random intrusive thoughts I have at night. I keep a busted up notebook next to my head with a mechanical pencil in the rings and a clip- on light at the end. There was one particular thought that stuck out to me. It inspired this entire story. It's hilarious and outrageous. You'll know what it is when it happens. -jantolover_

Dean forces herself to keep appropriate posture as best she can with her hands and feet cuffed and chained.

Alistair didn't even attempt to try hiding his joy. He throws her at her father's feet.

Dean grunts and slowly looks up at her parents. She flinches when Mary spits on her face.

_"Child stealer"._

"Mom, please-"

Mary slaps her hard across the face. Dean got the message.

✋✋✋✋

"STOP! STOP THIS, NOW!"

Dean jumps at her brother's voice.

"This is _ridiculous_! Utterly disgusting!"

"Son, calm down" John raises and lowers his hands.

"No!" he points at him. "You're going to _sit down, shut up, and listen!"_

" _Samuel William Winchester_ , you apologize to your father, now!"

"No, Mom" he turns to her. "He is absolutely _horrible_ to Dean, and you know it! _Yet you sit on your ass, close your eyes, and plug your ears to the constant abuse!"_

Mary listens to his rant while looking away. When he finishes, she looks at her youngest with a coldness. "Sit".

He does.

🌈🌈🌈🌈

"You are here by accused of being a changeling and for the kidnap of the rightful heir to the Winchester throne" their scribe, Metatron, reads. "You are charged with witchcraft including stealing the heir of the Winchester throne, murder of the heir of the Winchester throne, impersonation of -"

"Let me guess: the heir of the Winchester throne?"

Metatron strains his neck. "How do you plead?"

Dean looks at Sam, not knowing what to say. Sam mouths something and Dean looks back at the scribe. "Hot milky".

Sam slaps his face at his stupid sister.

_"Not guilty"._

"Let the trial begin".

The iron shackles did not burn, so Dean passed that test. Now to see if she floats. Alistair walks her along the dock.

"Hold your breath" he smiles evilly after removing the iron.

"STOP! AS YOUR SUPERIOR, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

Dean is a mixed of relived and totally and completely mortified.

Castiel strides forward, dick in hand. "Release this woman, or I swear to _everything and everyone_ I'll use my wand to kill ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stares aghast at him.

He tucks himself away. "Now that I have your attention, I need my father, brother, and sister to join me".

"Not with your dick hand!" Gabe pushes his way through the crowd.

Castiel rolls his eyes. He kneels at the side of the dock and washed his hands. "Someone give me a towel".

A servant tosses him his apron.

"Thank you, Gadreel" he wipes his hands and throws it back.

Gabriel and Anna take a hand. They keep their stand when John and Mary face them.

"You put a hand on any of my children," Charles appears behind John, "I will have you tortured and killed slowly and painfully".

The king and queen of Winchester look at each other.

"It's not a choice" Dean says. "I can't help it like I can't help I love pie. It's just how it is. I am attracted to men and men only, and I am a woman". She shrugs. "That's just how it is".

John walks face to face with her. They stare each other down, everybody silenced.

"It's true, John" Chuck breaks the tension. "I cannot help that I am bisexual. Gabriel cannot help that he is as well. And Castiel cannot help that he is omnisexual".

John sighs. His face softens on Dean. He claps her shoulder with a hand. "I'm proud to have a daughter".

Dean immediately breaks down and damnit, so does John! Mary and Sam join the hug. The Novaks quickly do, too. It's cheese- y and awkward, but it's full of emotion and love.

"I have one question" Mary says after they let go of each other. "So you two are going to be married, which combines the Winchester- Novak kingdom, right? Who's your heir?"

"I'd imagine that would be Sam's, Anna's, or my first born?" Gabriel pipes up.

Anna turns to Sam. "I did mistake you for Dean?"

He smiles.

_"Prince!au. Dean gets tried 4 witchcraft, Cas threatens with his 'wand'." - the random intrusive thought_


	16. Epilogue (Wedding Day)

The beginning of Dean's vows were an appropriate version of Cas's note from the first morning after.

Castiel busts out when he realises. Everyone else looked at them like "what the fuck?", although they laughed at "so I'v read that at least ten times and realize that I cannot write for shit".

Dean cries throughout Cas's.

"Dean Abigail Winchester, I don't think I could live a second without you. I love you from one edge of the earth to the other. I thank God for you whenever I can. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I am the luckiest person in the entire world because I get to call you mine". His eyes start to water and threaten to spill. "And now I get to call you my wife. My princess. My everything".

Dean sniffs. "You already call me your princess".

Cas starts to cry as well. "Shut up, you're ruining it".

Everyone laughs again.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic to be your husband, Dean".

Dean wipes her eyes. "And I'm absolutely ecstatic to be your wife".

Minister Fitzgerald shuts his book loudly and everyone jumps. "Well, by the power vested in me, on behalf of the country of Winchester and the country of Novak, I now pronounce you Prince and Princess of Winchester- Novak-- husband and wife". The skinny and awkward minister turns to Castiel. "You may now kiss the bride".

They kiss softly and lovingly. Some cheer, some boo, but everyone makes noise in unison.

The husband and wife of the new kingdom Winchester - Novak (or Novak- Winchester, but let's not get into that friendly fight between the two) sign the bill and joining treaty.

They turn around to the silent, expecting crowd. They look at each other, then Castiel turns around. He grabs the treaty and the law and holds them up to the crowd.

A man stands up and claps proudly. Dean recognizes the tailor who made her first dress. He is joined by the girls she fondly played dolls with.

They kiss once more with more passion.

"You're my good girl, Dean?" Cas whispers against her pink lips.

"Yes, Your Highness".  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


_The End,_ _Beotches_


End file.
